


Heads Will Roll

by noblecelery



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Reverse Pines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2640683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noblecelery/pseuds/noblecelery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Half human, half demons, the Gleeful twins are fated to bring about the eternal reign of the underworld. Half human, half angel, the Pines boy is fated to bring about the eternal prosperity of the heavens.<br/>Or they can also just fuck it all and bring about something entirely different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heads Will Roll

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever! The reverse pines AU got into my head too much and I had to write it down. This is also un beta'd, so apologizes for any mistakes.

     Stanford Gleeful was always liked to stick to the rules growing up in the small town of Gravity Falls, Oregon. Getting in trouble was always so annoying, it didn't matter if he did something supposedly wrong or not. Please and thank you, excuse me, no the teacher said to put it  _there_  not here. But sometimes, sometimes he would bend the rules a little bit. Perhaps he'd switch papers when passing them up the class, and smile when his classmates received back zeros on their work. At home maybe he'd leave around clothes and blame it on his simpleton twin and softly laugh at his parents' yelling. Aside of these incidents, Stanford always made sure to have a smile on his face. Give the adults some compliments, do some extra work, and most importantly, keep quiet all the time, and eventually they grew to love young Stanford. What does that girl Jenny mean that Stanford threw away her work? That nice boy wouldn't do anything like that and she should just learn to own up that the work was never done. It's never good to pin your failures on someone else. 

     With each twist of the rules, Stanford grew curious as to what could happen if he were to bend them more and more. An affinity to knowing what those with authority expected of him in public and a lack of understanding morals only served to keep such curiosity unchecked. As long as there wasn't enough evidence to successfully accuse him of any wrongdoings, Stanford could do anything. He started being a little bit more reckless in his rule bending. It could have led to blackmailing his classmates for money or food, gained by a quiet conversation assuring to reveal unsavory things he sometimes overheard. It could have led to performing dubious experiments on animals and watching them as death came. 

     Nearing his teen years, it could have especially lead to exploring the deep reaches of the forest where he was told not to go, where the supernatural meets the world of humans, where a demon can peek into Stanford's dark heart, give a promise to reveal the secrets of the universe ( _at a cost of course, lifelong servitude and a sacrifice sounds like a good deal right kid?_ ). And finally, it could have lead to the mysterious disappearance of Stanford's twin, Stanley Gleeful. Good riddance too. 

     Stanford made sure to show the appropriate grief and worry. When other would ask him about his brother, Stan would reply that yes, he missed him a lot, and yes, Stan hoped that his brother would be found soon. People started calling him Stan then, since there wasn't another Stan to get confused over.  

     In private, Stan didn't care about whatever happened to this brother at all. He did as promised to the demon, and whenever Stan was alone, the demon kept up his end of the bargain and told Stan everything there was to know about the world humans rarely saw. How to wield magic, win over monsters, navigate other dimensions, anything and everything there was to know was quickly written down in several journals kept for reference. Somethings, especially the magic part, Stan learned to use on other people. The demon never cared what he did with the information anyways. 

     As the years went by, Stan gained a hold over the people of the town. With the knowledge he had, Stan saved the town from floods, robbers, dangerous situations, whatever bad happened. Everyone was proud to have Stan there, and he became a hero. Sometimes, they asked him how he knew how to solve the dangers he came across. Stan avoided the question, but it couldn't keep off the curiosity of the town. Eventually, he replied something along the lines that a magician couldn't reveal his tricks. After all, that's what he was in a way. And with such a good reputation, everyone wrote off when Stan acted off character from time to time. Or when unfavorable things happened to those who crossed him.  

     Thus, Stan was inspired to start up a magic show. Have the town entertained and stop them from asking too many things. The Tent of Telepathy became the most popular venue in Gravity Falls. (Second was the Mystery Shack, ran by that annoying goody two-shoes Buddy Pines. Stan never liked the guy, he was too much like his forgotten twin brother.) The shows went smoothly without fail, and Stan grew to enjoy his current situation. Sometimes the demon would visit, inquire as to how Stan was doing, and maybe send him on errands. It was annoying every time Stan had to pause his life to work for the demon, but he deemed it a worthy trade. None of the jobs fazed him and each was completed flawlessly.

     Stan's life was great really, until the demon shoved a pair of infants in his arms and ordered him to raise them.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: Gonna try to post up the next chapter around next week! I've already got a couple ideas in mind and I'm super excited to hash em out.  
> I also like to think that star on top of the Tent of Telepathy is a demon kinda like canon Bill Cipher, and it gives power to Stan. So on the other hand, reverse!Bill is a wimpy angel dorito with a good heart.


End file.
